


Still Into You

by fakeditfromthewordgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, probably the shortest thing i've ever posted anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeditfromthewordgo/pseuds/fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Castiel needed only to say one word to get Dean scrambling out of bed.' Or, Castiel gets butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> definitely never posted anything this short anywhere before - i usually tend to go longer than shorter, and i'm not sure if i'm happy with this, but hey. inspired by paramore's new song, still into you.

Castiel needed only to say one word to get Dean scrambling out of bed, fumbling for the light in their small motel room. Sam blinked blearily at the light. 

“Dean,” he said again, his voice even more intense than was normal for the angel, and Dean swore at the sight of him. He looked perfectly fine, tie and trench coat intact, except he had one hand held over his stomach, and looked positively horrified. 

“Shit, Cas,” he made to move towards him, but Castiel took a step back, eyes widening even further. “What happened?” 

Cas’ eyes flicked to Sam, who, though looking concerned, hadn’t made to leave his bed. “Nothing,” he said, his voice considerably softer. “I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you.”

Dean snorted humourlessly. “That’s not funny, Cas.”

“Tell us, and we can try and help,” Sam put forward, the voice of reason as always. 

“I...” Cas’ words didn’t come easily, and Dean looked at him encouragingly. “I felt something move in my stomach.” Now, they flowed, fast, like he was recounting a mission. Dean’s mind started to catch on, but when he glanced at his little brother, expecting a smirk, he found that Sammy was still watching Castiel with wide eyes. “I have never experienced this feeling before, but it was extremely uncomfortable.” 

Dean knew he was going to regret this ceremonial shooting in the foot, but the long silence after this indicated that no one else was going to say it. “Like... butterflies?” 

“Yes,” Castiel looked at him suspiciously, his head tilting to one side, and Sam suddenly had a large coughing fit. 

Dean shot him a hard glare. “Shut up.” He turned back to Cas, exhaustion and fondness playing out in his eyes. “It’s when you like someone, Cas.” 

The angel nodded, but a second later confusion clouded his face. “I do not experience this feeling when looking at Sam, Dean. Do I not like him?” 

Muffled sounds of laughter came from Sam’s side of the room, and Dean resisted the urge to punch him in the face. “Sammy, I swear to God, if you don’t shut it...”  He tailed off ominously, but it just served to make Sam laugh harder. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean sighed. “Look, it’s just a thing that happens when you _like_ someone. Like, love ‘em.”

Sam chose this moment to perk up. “Like when your heartbeat skips.” 

Although Dean looked ready to shoot something at this, Cas looked stricken. Probably, Dean figured, at the apparent ‘danger’ of literally skipping a heartbeat. 

“I have never experienced this,”  he said very seriously. “Does this mean I do not love Dean?” 

Dean spluttered very loudly, and Sam collapsed in laughter, making no attempt to disguise it this time. 

Instead of addressing Cas, Dean turned again to his little brother. “You, sleep. Now.” 

As he realised he probably didn’t want to witness this, Sam let his head hit the pillow, closing his eyes.

“Come here,” he said quietly to Cas, who looked a little upset. They both settled on Dean’s bed, Cas carefully not touching Dean, who laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. 

“Y’know, man, next time you feel all this, could you not do it at four in the morning?” 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“Don’t _apologise_. It’s kinda nice, I guess.” 

“What is?” 

“That you’re still into me.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

That’s how they fall asleep - Cas’ head on Dean’s chest, Dean’s head rested against his, legs entwined. There was a smile on Dean’s face, surprise that even after almost three years, his boyfriend can still amaze him.


End file.
